


before i knew which life was mine [Art]

by kahlen369



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369
Summary: To escape an arranged marriage, young Regina of the House of Mills departs the only home she’s ever  known under the dark cover of night on foot. Her survival depends on anonymity, and she makes it as far from home as she can without being recognized, until one morning when she accidentally stumbles upon the worst possible cohort: another princess on the run. And not just any princess, but perhaps the only one with the ability to cost her everything: Princess Emma, the daughter of the Swan King. Can she escape the unexpected encounter unscathed, or will Regina lose the only taste of freedom she’s ever known? Or — most disturbingly, she decides — is discovering Emma perhaps...worth the cost?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	before i knew which life was mine [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuhcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuhcoal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [before I knew which life was mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220688) by [nuhcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuhcoal/pseuds/nuhcoal). 



> To see the art in greater detail, please check out my tumblr: [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kahlen369)

Trying a different art style for this, one that might be in a children's book of fairy tales <3

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I’m currently unemployed, and doing art & writing commissions while I look for work. Please DM me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for any inquiries <3


End file.
